All Of You Is Mine
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: Dean and the reader go costume shopping. What happens after is not the reader's fault, well... kind of.


"Dean, would you please calm down?" You laughed. He was acting like a child in this stupid Western store. Dean couldn't hold in his excitement as he pulled out a something that looked like a living room rug had a kid with a shawl. He slipped the ugly thing on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"How do I look?" You stifled another laugh and hid your costume behind your back.

"Nice blanket." Dean's grin faded away as he took the thing off and threw it into the cart.

"Ha ha, very funny. It's a sarape, not a blanket. What'd you pick out?" You smiled and kept the clothing hidden behind you.

"Oh, just one of those pioneer dresses like in "Little House on the Prairie", nothing too extravagant." Dean looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh. Well, put it in the cart so we can get out of here." You're feet walked towards the dressing rooms as Dean headed towards the checkout.

"Um, (Y/N)? The checkout is this way?" You nodded and placed your things in the dressing room, thanking the clerk that opened it for you.

"I know, but I haven't tried it on to make sure it fits. It's got to be authentic, remember?" Dean scoffed and pulled the cart up to the dressing rooms and sat at the couch across from your room.

"Well, go on, then. We don't have all day." You raced back into the dressing room and instantly started to get dressed. _Oh, you're in for such a surprise, Dean, _you thought as you pulled the saloon girl costume out of it's plastic casing and ripped off your jeans and shirt. Luckily, you'd remembered to wear your black boots that matched the costume and as you finished putting on the attire, you looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Okay, Dean, I think it fits." You said as you took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Dean was looking through his phone as you came out of the room.

"Ahem." You cleared your throat. Dean's head shot up and you swore his eyes were going to bulge out of his sockets.

"Well… that's, uh…" Dean's hand went down to cover his already hardening groin. A victorious smile broke across your face and you swayed your hips as you walked towards him.

"Everything alright, Dean?" He smiled faintly and stood.

"That's definitely not from "Little House on the Prairie". Turn around, I wanna see how much it is." Slowly, you turned and Dean's lips edged towards your ear. He acted as though he was looking at the tag as he brought you closer to him.

"So, what's the tag say?" Your knees felt like they were going to give out on you as his hands slid down to your hips.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming out in this attire with all of these men around, (Y/N)." His grip tightened on your hips and pulled you closer to his straining erection. You stifled a moan as his teeth quickly nipped your ear lobe, "Get back in the dressing room, now. It's time I showed you what happens when you tease me." You purposefully took every step back to the dressing room slower and slower until Dean couldn't handle it and forced the two of you behind the dressing room door.

"Now, was that really necessary?" You teased, crossing your arms across your chest and making your cleavage practically scream for his attention. Dean surprised you by pinning you against the wall and scratching his hands up your legs, lifting your dress and your legs around his hips in the process. Dean's hands danced across your legs and all the way to your breasts.

"It was since you're _mine_." Dean dipped down and nipped the top of your breast hard enough that a semi-quiet squeak escaped your lips. In response, Dean's hand flew up and covered your mouth and waited for any sign that someone had heard. After a few seconds, Dean's free hand skated between your legs and instantly found your clit.

"You've got to be quiet, (Y/N). You want me to fuck you, don't you?" A pleasured nod responded from you as you revelled in his touch, "Good." While Dean's hand made puddy out of you, he ground against your core in rhythm with his finger strokes, a mix that was deadly to you.

"You're so wet for me, (Y/N). You are wet for _me_, right?" Your "mmhm" turned into a moan as Dean dipped two fingers into you.

"Dean, please." You mumbled through his hand.

"What was that, (Y/N)?" He asked. Dean leaned closer to you and removed his hand.

"Dean, please-"

"Shhh…" His lips silenced you as he suddenly plunged his cock into you without warning. A moan escaped the kiss as his thrusts started out fast and harsh.

"Mine… _all mine._" Dean repeated the words through his head like he was praying to some deity. You replied with "yours" and "all yours, Dean" as he onslaught continued. Dean's mouth switched between sucking and biting and licking your neck and shoulder and the tops of your breasts that you knew there were going to be hickeys and you were thankful that your t-shirt would cover up _most _of them. It wasn't long before your orgasm was so close and your eyes rolled into the back of your skull as you felt it come closer and closer. Just as it was about to arrive, and you would have moaned and whimpered and made every single sound that Dean loved to hear from you, he suddenly pulled out.

"Dean!" You yelled. Clamping your hands over your mouth and hoping no one heard you.

"Sorry, baby. I'm saving the best part for last." He nipped your bottom lip and squeezed your ass before allowing you to slide off of his hips and straightened his appearance.

"But… but, Dean?" His lips found yours before you could say anything else.

"No but's, baby. You'll get me soon enough, I'm sure."


End file.
